Missing From My Heart
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: HEERO AND RELENA FIC!!!!!! Okay, Relena disappears. Wanna find out more? Read! The second chapter up! Please read!!!
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~ Missing From My Heart ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! This is a Relena and Heero fic. I thought I gave up writing Heero and Relena, but this story has been in my head since June. Now it keeps running itself over and over and over again! I don't own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did own Trowa! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena Peacecraft looked out her window to the garden outside. She was now 24 years old and a regular girl. But as fate had it, she would never be regular. She looked down at her legs... or what remained of them. She was in a car accident when she was 17. The car left her legs beyond repair and they had to be... amputated. She couldn't face the world, not anymore. She told her brother to tell everyone that she had died. Everyone... even Heero.

Her eyes glazed over at the thought of Heero. He had been her crush for so long... and now she still held on to him. On the fourth day of leaving, Relena realized she was madly in love with him. But it had been too late. To the world she was dead, only her brother and Noin knew the difference.

Her name was now Raven... Raven Merquise. She lived in a small town on colony L1. She owned a two floored house and usually rented the second floor out. Her brother would send her 2000 dollars a month and she made a living by doing computer jobs for a local company.

Relena looked down at the newspaper in her hands. Her recent boarder had just left. Now she was renting her house out again. She had put an ad in the paper. Maybe she'll find someone that she likes to live upstairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

On Colony L2, a pair of violet eyes was searching the newspaper tiredly. His friend had wanted a place to live on Colony L1. But at the time his friend was... out of commission. Taking one look at the dark haired youth lying unconscious on the bed, the youth returned to his search.

'Come on.' He thought angrily as his wife was outside working. 'There has to be some place for old buddy. Now if I could just... FOUND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The guy quickly read the ad.

__

In the quiet suburbs of Morris County. A three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen on the second floor. The landlord lives on the first floor. The rent is $1000 a month although the price can be debatable. For information, please call 01-325-5231. Ask for MS. Raven Merquise.

'Raven Merquise eh? That sounds like a hot chick. What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend!!! But this sounds like a perfect place for our little soldier boy. And I have a feeling he'll like something else besides the apartment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Finished! Please don't kill me about Relena! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Duo comes to Town!

~*~*~ Missing From My Heart ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't own Gundam Wing!!!! Read please!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena was wheeling herself into her garden. Suddenly the phone rang. She smiled. Hopefully it was someone interested in the house. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to er.... Where's that newspaper?! I had it right here! Hilde! Where's the newspaper?! I swear it was here! Hilde please! Where's the newspaper? I don't know the woman's name!!!!!! Thanks babe! Hey! Hilde watch the braid! Ouch that hurts! Hilde let go! Oh... sorry. Um... may I speak to er... Ms. Raven Merquise?"

Relena frowned. Why was that voice so familiar. IT sounded kind of like Duo.

"This is Raven Merquise. Who's this?"

"Hey! The name is Duo Maxwell, guy with the braid. I was reading the newspaper and saw an ad for an apartment on Colony L1?"

Relena gulped. She hadn't seen Duo for 7 years and now he was trying to rent her house? What was she going to do?! They think she's dead. Looking at the mirror, she looked at her reflection. She now had dark brown hair and gray colored eyes. Maybe she could pull it off...

"Hello? Miss?"

Relena was interrupted out of her reverie by Duo's voice. She closed her eyes. Okay... she could do this.

"Sorry. Yes I do have an apartment. Are you interested?"

"Yes, I am, but the apartment's for my friend! Have a house on Colony L2, but my friend need a place on Colony L1."

Relena groaned unconsciously. Hopefully it wasn't one of the boys.

"Miss? So the rent is about $1000 dollars a month?"

"Yes, it is."

"GREAT! Um... can I take a look at it tomorrow? I'm dropping by the colony on some business."

"Sure, that'll be great. Around what time?"

"Say about... 3 o'clock?"

"Sure, 3 in the afternoon is great for me."

"Um... I meant 3 in the morning."

"EXCUSE ME?!?!"

Relena heard joyous laughter over the phone. She pouted. Duo was still the same.

"I'm sorry, I was joking. It's 3 in the afternoon. I'll be there."

"Great. Bye."

"Gooooooooooooooooooodbye! And see you tomorrow babe!"

Relena hung up. She sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a CRAZY day.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Relena crawled out of bed, why was today so important...?

Oh yeah! Duo was coming over to see the house today. Dragging herself into her wheelchair, Relena went into the bathroom. From outside the bathroom door, steam was pouring out and singing could be heard.

Duo got out of the taxi. He paid the man before looking at the house in front of him. 

"25 67th Drive Morris County, Colony L1."

Duo smirked and inspected the house before him. It was a cute little two floor white house. The garden in front was in full blossom with flowers everywhere. Looked like the average American dream. Duo simply shrugged and opened the door of the little white fence. He paused at the huge oak door. Checking the address one more time and arranging his clothes, he rang the bell.

***

Relena was cleaning up her kitchen when she heard the bell ring. Quickly wheeling herself to the door, she paused. She was about to meet a man that she had not seen in 7 years. He must of changed, at least somewhat as she has. Relena took a deep breath and opened the door.

+++

Duo was looking at the garden from the porch when he heard the door open. He put on his usual smile and turned around.

~~~

Relena saw the back of a very tall man once she opened the door. The braid that Duo always wore was still there had grown to his calves. She only saw the long black leather trench coat before he started turning around.

'Well, here goes.'

Duo turned around and froze. His mouth went slightly slack as his smile faded. His brows raised as he regarded the woman behind his black sunglasses. Realizing that he was staring and being rude, Duo's usual grin returned, this time with slight hesitation. The girl was a cripple...

Leaning against the wall, Duo smiled at her.

"You must be Miss Raven Merquise."

Duo watched as the woman nodded. His violet eyes, hidden behind the sunglasses, took in the woman. Quite a looker, with long and silky looking hair. Wanting to know the color, Duo peered from above his glasses and took the woman in fully. Her hair did look silky, a dark and rich brown, glittering in the sunlight. Her eyes were an amazing dark gray, not a common color. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top with dark blue jeans. Covering his eyes with the glasses again, he looked at her legs. Probably amputated, they ended at the middle of her thighs. 

Duo couldn't help but allow his mouth to form a frown. What a pity that someone young like her should have such a tragic fate. The frown soon faded as it was replaced by a soft and gentle smile. 

~~~

Relena's heart fell slightly when Duo first saw her. His ever-present smile faded as his jaw went slack. Se watched as his brows raised in question. Suddenly his smile returned as he leaned against the wall. Relena smiled in return; there was the Duo she knew.

"You must be Miss Raven Merquise."

Relena only nodded numbly. She saw that Duo suddenly looked down a little. Catching a small amount of his violet eyes, she felt him looking at her.

'It's alright if he stares Lena. After all, you're used to it. Besides, it's not common that you see a girl without legs.'

She saw Duo frown once again, she saw that he had hid his eyes and she could feel his eyes on what was left of her legs. Suddenly Duo smiled, soft and gentle. 

Relena found herself beaming at Duo.

"You must be Mr. Duo Maxwell."

"Just Duo please babe."

Relena giggled.

"No Miss Raven Merquise then. Just Raven."

She smiled as Duo smirk and took off his glasses. Relena found herself staring at the violet eyes that always held so much joy and mischief. 

"Nice name by the way. Raven, exotic, unique, and really hot."

Relena found herself giggling. It was good to laugh at Duo's comments again. Relena... Raven, wheeled herself away from the door.

"Come on in."

Duo nodded and beamed at her. As he walked past her, Relena realized how tall he really was. He stood at a good 6'3". Relena, in her wheelchair was only about 4 feet tall, a good two feet shorter than Duo.

"Nice house you have here. Cute."

Relena smiled as she watched Duo look around her huge living room. He really had changed. He was a lot more muscular than he had been at 17. Is hair was now really long, but still that silky chestnut color. His eyes were an even darker violet, shining with that same mischievous light but it now held maturity and wisdom.

'HE has grown up...'

She watched as Duo sat down on her black leather couch. Relena wheeled herself to the other side.

"So um... the apartment's upstairs?"

Relena nodded. She would have to show him the apartment...

"Um... I would show it to you, but the elevator to the second floor is broken..."

"Oh..."

She saw the sad expression on Duo's face. Suddenly he grinned him 100-watt smile. Then he blushed.

"Do you mind... me carrying you? Since um... well... I really want to look at the house."

Relena blushed. Shaking her head, she allowed Duo to pick her up.

~~~

Duo looked down at the blushing girl in his arms. She was really beautiful. But there was one problem, the only way he could carry her was princess style, and right now, his arm was an inch away from her butt. Ascending the stairs quickly, Duo hoped his face didn't stay red forever.

Once the two got upstairs, they saw a medium sized living room. To the left was a small dinning room.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a kitchen. Your friend can use mine."

Duo laughed.

"My friend doesn't cook that often. And be careful, he might burn down your house!"

Relena laughed. She was sure none of the Gundam boys would do that, so it must not be one of them.

Then walking through the corridor, they came to a hallway, two doors on the left and two on the right. The first door on the right was a small room.

"My friend can use this for his gym."

Relena nodded. She then showed him her huge bathroom. Duo was practically drooling when he saw the hot tub.

"Wow Raven, nice crib you got here."

"Thanks Duo."

To first door on the left was a huge bedroom with a balcony. And the next one was a room, slightly smaller than the bedroom. Quickly walking down stairs, Duo placed Relena gently back into her chair.

"So what do you think Duo?"

"Really nice! This place is great, I'm sure my friend will love it."

Relena nodded and smiled. She watched as Duo grinned.

"The rent is $1000?"

Relena nodded.

"Great. I'll take the place. How much is the deposit?"

"Well, at least two months' rent."

Duo nodded and pulled $2000 from his pocket.

"My friend will be here by the day after tomorrow. He'll work out the contract with you."

Relena nodded.

"Sorry but I have to go. Bye! Nice meeting you!"

Relena opened the door for Duo. To her surprise, Duo bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She watched Duo's back disappear down the block.

"Wait... DUO!!! WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?!"

By then, Duo had already disappeared. Relena hit herself on the forehead. Who was she renting the house to?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Please review! I know it was weird...


End file.
